


Forgotten Birthday

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Suprise, Dean is such a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Sweet Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Readers Birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my birthday was totally shit today. I rather like to think this happened instead.

You woke up slowly.

You groaned when you realized what today was.

Your birthday...

The bed was empty beside you so you guessed Dean was already up and about. Did he remember?

You grudgingly pulled yourself from the bed and made your way down to the kitchen. 

Dean and Sam were there, drinking coffee, Sam had a paper.

You walked over to the coffee machine and got yourself a mug. You took a seat next to Dean.

He leaned over and kissed you, "Good morning."

You mummbled a reply. Dean chuckled and got up, "I need to go grocery shopping. I'll be back."

You frowned, he forgot. Again. You sighed, no suprise. You tried to not let that get to you.

"Okay."

Dean left and you stared at the paper Sam was holding, he spoke from behind it, "I can practically hear the dissapointment," he folded his paper and looked at you, "What's up?"

You waved him off, grabbing your cup and putting it in the sink, "Nothing Sammy." You left him in the kitchen. Not catching the smile he gave at your back.

~SPN SPN SPN~

You and Dean had been going strong for 3 years. You would have thought even if Sam didn't remember, that your boyfriend of 3 years would have remembered your birthday. Though, you knew that they didn't celebrate theirs so why would they yours?

You sighed and got ready for the day, maybe you guys would catch a case later in the day. That'd give you something to focus on.

You walked down to the living room, wondering if Dean was back yet. Though, you had a feeling that every time you saw him and he didn't mention anything, that you would be slightly dissapointed. It wasn't a big deal. Right?

You walk in the living room and it's empty. You sit down and turn on the TV. Dean comes walking in and sits by you, slinging an arm around your shoulder.

"Hi baby." He kissed your head and turned to the TV. You let out a quiet sigh and relaxed in his arm, staring off into space.

~SPN SPN SPN~

Your body jolted and you opened your eyes, you hadn't realized you fell asleep. Your head was on the cushion of the couch, so Dean had left. Of course.

The lights were dimmed and you stood up, trying to figure out where Sam and Dean were.

You walked around the bunker but you couldn't find them. Where we they? 

The only place you hadn't checked yet was the warroom. Which was stupid, cuz you knew that they would probably be researching there if they wanted to find a case. 

You turned the corner and about as just screamed your head off when your ear drums were filled with Sam and Dean shouting Happy Birthday. 

You looked at the warrior which was decorated with birthday decorations, there was a cake, and Dean had made your favorite food for dinner.

You looked at the brothers and your eyes watered. Dean frowned and walked up to you, "You didn't think I would forget my girlfriends birthday did you?"

You shook your head, voice getting caught, "You hadn't mentioned anything. You were so... Normal. Like it wasn't anything. I thought since we don't celebrate yours or Sam's that we just wouldn't celebrate mine."

Dean lifted your chin and gave you a soft kiss, "Y/N. How long have we been together? I'm not just going to not remember the day that had even let me get to have you in my life. I know I'm the past I sometimes forgot. But it's still special, I don't care that we don't celebrate mine or Sammy's. We're celebrating yours. Right here, right now."

You smiled as he wiped your tears away, "No more tears. You're supposed to be smiling."

You hugged him and he squeezed you by your hips, giving you everything in that hug. His hugs were always so deep, comforting.

Dean let you go after a second and took your hand, leading you to one of the tables. Sam hugged you, "Is that why you were upset earlier? You thought we forgot?"

You nodded, Sam laughed, "Well we didn't."

You chuckled, "Ya just about made me lose my hearing."

Dean smiled cheekily at you, and gave you a plate of food. You took the plate and sat, content. The music from the radio that was playing catching your ear. You hummed softly.

Dean sat next to you and Sam across from the two of you. You were happily eating that you didn't notice the look Dean and Sam shared a knowing look.

You stopped humming when the song ended, listening to the radio host.

_'You're listening to Classic Rock-FM. We dedicate this next song to Y/N L/N.'_ You perked at that, turning to where the radio was... What?

_'We were told from her boyfriend that it's her birthday and he has a special surprise for you Y/N. Y/N L/N would you look over to your left to him and listen to what he has to say while this song plays in the background.'_

Thank You by Led Zeppelin started to play and you immediately turned to Dean, gasping. Dean was down on one knee holding a box. You squeaked and look to Sam. He gave you a bright smile and nodded, you looked back to Dean.

"Y/N. These past years with you have been the best of my entire life. You bring light to my life, making it ten times better. You are my motivation to get up in the morning and keep doing what we are doing. Sometimes I wake up, feeling like absolute crap but I look over at your sleeping and you look so beautiful and peaceful, happy that I know that whatever comes, hell or heaven, as long as you are by my side then I will be the happiest man in the world. I love waking up with you in my arms, its my safe place. I can just see your smile and I'm calm. I want that forevermore. Y/N, would you do me the honor and be mine forever and always?"

_When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me._

You sank to your knees in front of him, speechless, shaking your head yes. There were tear tracks on your cheeks and you were pulled into his embrace.

"I love you." Dean kissed your head.

You pulled back from him and looked to the brothers, "You guys planned this didn't you? Had me believe you forgot and then surprise me just so I could have another surprise."

Dean smiled cheekily at you, "Well I had to make you suffer a little bit."

You smacked his chest, 'Dickhead."

Dean grinned and kissed you, "Hey you said yes. I'm your dickhead now. Forever and Always." Dean interlocked your hands together, you smiled at him.

Sam cleared his throat, "So.... Cake?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
